O'Malleyladdin Sneak Peek
Transcript: * (Mystery Machine Scene and Scooby's Voice is Heard): Thank you for choosing Mystery Machine for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the van has come to a complete stop. Thank you. Good-bye now. Good-bye. Good-bye. Thank you. Good-bye. * Scooby Doo: Well, how 'bout that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa? * Thomas O'Malley: Oh, you sure show me. Now, about my 3 wishes. * Scooby Doo: Dost mine ears deceive me? 3? You are down by 1, boy! * Thomas O'Malley: Uh, no, I never actually wished to get out of the cave. (Chuckles) You did that on your own. * (Scooby's Mouth Drops): Well, I feel * Mr. Woolensworth: sheepish. All right, you baaaad boy, but no more freebies. * Thomas O'Malley: Fair deal. So, 3 wishes. I want them to be good. What would you wish for? * Scooby Doo: Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case-- Ah, forget it. * Thomas O'Malley: What? * Scooby Doo: No, I can't. * Thomas O'Malley: C'mon, tell me. * Scooby Doo: Freedom. * Thomas O'Malley: You're a prisoner? * Scooby Doo: It's all part and partial of the whole Genie gig. (Turns into Brainy Scooby): Phenomenal cosmic powers! (Back to Scooby) Itty bitty living space. * Thomas O'Malley: Oh, Scooby, that's terrible. * Scooby Doo: But, oh, to be free. Not have to go: (Poof) What do you need? (Poof) What do you need? (Poof) What do you need? To be my own master. Such a thing would be greater than all the magic, and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about? Let's get real here, it's not gonna happen. Scooby, wake up and smell the humus. * Thomas O'Malley: Why not? * Scooby Doo: The only way I get out of this is if my master wishes me out. So if you can guess how often that's happened... * Thomas O'Malley: I'll do it. I'll set you free. * Scooby Doo: Uh-huh, yeah, right. (Nose Grows) * Thomas O'Malley: No, really, I promise. After I make my first 2 wishes, I'll use my 3rd wish to set you free. * Scooby Doo: Well, here's hopin'. All right. Let's make some magic! So, how 'bout it? What is it you want most? * Thomas O'Malley: Well, there's this girl... * (Scooby Imitates Buzzer): Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love. Remember? * Thomas O'Malley: Oh, but, but, Scooby, she's smart, and-- and fun, and-- * Scooby Doo: Pretty? * Thomas O'Malley: Beautiful! * (Scooby Grins) * Thomas O'Malley: She's got the eyes that just-- And this hair, wow. And her smile? (Sighs) * Scooby Doo: Ami, c'est l'amour. * Thomas O'Malley: But she's the princess. To even have a chance that have to be-- Hey, can you make me a prince? * Scooby Doo: Uh, let's see. Chicken a la king? Nope. Alaskan King Crab. Ow! I hate when I do that. Caesar Salad? (Gasps) Et tu, Brute? Nope. Aha! "To Make a Prince". Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words! * Thomas O'Malley: Scooby, I wish for you to make me a prince! * Scooby Doo: All right! Yo, yo, woof, woof, woof! First, that fez and vest combo is much too 3rd century. These patches, what are we trying to say, beggar? No. Let's work with me here. * (Thomas as Prince Ali): Ooh, I like it. Muy macho. * Scooby Doo: Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, mousie boy. Aqui, over here. * Fievel Mousekewitz: Uh-oh. (He Gets Picked Up) * Scooby Doo: (off-screen) Here he comes. (on-screen) And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah, then riding your very * (Fievel Gets Transformed): own brand new... * (Bimbo Clip): camel! Watch out. They spit. * Scooby Doo: Hmm. Not enough. * (Philippe Clip): Still not enough. * Scooby Doo: Uh-oh. Let's see. What do you need? * (Puffin, Louie, Tiptup, and Speed Buggy Clips) * (Back to Fievel) * Scooby Doo: Yes! Esalalumbo shimin Dumbo. Whoa! * (Fievel Turns into Arlo) * (Daphne and Velma Smile): Talk about your trunk space. Check this action out. * Arlo: Huh? (Gasps and Trumpets, Runs Up to a Tree) * Thomas O'Malley: Fievel, you look good. * Scooby Doo: He's got the outfit. He's got the elephant. But we're not through yet! Hang on to your turbo, kid. (Cut to Island) We're gonna make you a star. Clips/Years/Companies: * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (Mystery Mask Mix-Up, & A Clue for Scooby Doo; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (@1987 Warner Bros.) * Chicken Little (@2005 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (@2004 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase (@2001 Warner Bros.) * Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (@2012 Square Enix) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Big Top Scooby Doo! (@2012 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Warner Bros.) * What's New, Scooby Doo? (Farmed and Dangerous; @2002-2006 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo and the Monster of Mexico (@2003 Warner Bros.) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood (@1979 Warner Bros.) * Simba the King Lion (@1996-1997 Mondo TV) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * The Swan Princess (@1994 New Line) * The Trumpet of the Swan (@2001 Tristar) * Banjo-Kazooie (@1998 Rareware) * Johnny Bravo (Bravo Dooby Doo; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * The Good Dinosaur (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) Note: * Coming in May. And in honor of "Aladdin (2019)".